Zod
General Zod, was a Kryptonian war criminal, former General of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, later founder and leader of the rebellious Sword of Rao. Managing to survive the destruction of his native planet of Krypton, he viewed the purpose of his life to be the successful re-establishment of Krypton on another planet. General Zod was the first great enemy of the hero Superman, who ultimately killed him in combat in the heart of Metropolis. Zod's corpse would later be exploited by Lex Luthor, allowing the latter to create the fearsome Kyptonian-killing monster, Doomsday. Biography ''Man of Steel'' Early Life Zod was born on the distant planet Krypton genetically engineered as a commanding leader and fierce warrior. He was one in a long line of warriors all who served in Krypton's military rising all the way to the rank of 'General' from which he was formally known as "General Zod" from now on. Zod was placed in charged of the Warrior Guild on Krypton and was fiercely devoted to his duty and his 'people'. Zod also had a strong mutual respect for Jor-El, Krypton's leading scientist. The pair were friends in thier youth. Coup on Krypton Believing the Kryptonian Law Council too weak in the running of their race, Zod decides he needs to take charge to make sure Krypton survives and founds the Sword of Rao movement to severe the degenerative bloodlines and start anew on a new planet. He and a few men arrive at the Legislation Chamber where Jor-El is in session with them. He informs Jor-El of his plans who rejects his plan telling him it is madness and has his men take him away whilst Zod informs the Council of his plans before killing. When told that Jor-El had escaped and also stole the growth codex, Zod and a few men travel to the House of El Homestead where Zod confronts Jor-El face to face as Lara Lor-Van launches Kal-El off planet. Believing Jor-El to turn his back on his friend, Zod battles Jor-El and after a hard fought fight stabs his friend with the hude blade from his armor. Saddened at what he had to do to his friend, he and his followers were arrested by loyalist forces. Captured, Zod and his minions were put on trial before the Law Council with several bureaucrats and Lara Lor-Van present. They were sentenced to 300 years of reconditioning inside the Phantom Zone. Zod approached Lara and declared that sending their illegal son away wasn't enough and that he wasn't safe and he will find him. The ship descended on Kandor and Zod and his cohorts boarded and went through the Phantom Zone Projector for their sentence. Krypton's core gave way as Jor-El had earlier predicted and the ripple effect of its destruction broke the boundaries of the Phantom Zone allowing the Black Zero ship to escape. Seeing their planet had been destroyed, Zod declared the Black Zero his new flagship and began searching the universe for surviving Kryptonian colonies finding a dead colony and a Terraforming Generator which they take with them. Soon they pick up a Kryptonian beacon and follow it to the planet Earth in search of Superman and a suitable new home. Arrival on Earth The Black Zero entered the Earth's outer atmosphere where General Zod used his flagship to transmit a message to the planet Earth's primitive computers where every device on the planet would transmit his message. He request they give us Superman other suffer the consequences of his wrath. After receiving a message that Superman is to be handed over, Zod sends Faora in a dropship to pick up Superman and also the human Lois Lane. They are brought aboard where Black Zero's atmosphere disrupts Kal's abilities and nulifies them. Zod has him strapped down and Jax-Ur take some of his blood before subjecting the two to mind probing where Zod projects images into Superman's head of a fallen human race. Lois Lane had brought aboard Jor-El's AI who helps her escape and avoid capture into an escape pod which jettisons to Earth. Whilst Zod's forces try to recapture Lois, Superman uses his returned strength to escape his binds and escapes after recieving encouragement of Jor-El. First Battle with Kal-El Zod and his men boarded dropships and tracked Kal's ship to Smallville and to the Kent Farm. They departed and were greeted by Martha Kent who denied any knowledge of an alien named Kal-El. Faora found the ship in the barn and they threatened Martha to give him up. With Zod to strike her Superman appeared and tackle Zod away landing in downtown Smallville. Zod was still getting used to his powers under the yellow sun and with his visor damaged, his senses began to subdue him. Faora and one of Zod's soldiers arrived and began engaging Superman in battle before he subdued them with his experience and more solar power. Realising they were outmatched for the time being, Zod and his followers retreated to Black Zero. Battle of Metropolis After recovering on board Black Zero, Zod orders the release of the World Engine, which is dropped off in the pacific ocean before Black Zero is taken to Metropolis. Zod orders for them both to be activated whilst he travels to the arctic where he finds the Fortress of Solitude and after seeing Jor-El's AI, turns it off before flying the ship to Metropolis. Superman, who had just destroyed the Terraforming Generator arrives and crashes into the ship and brings it down crashing through several buildings into the ground. Col. Nathan Hardy then flies a ship containing Superman's ship along with Faora into Black Zero creating a singularity which sucks Black Zero along with the plane containing Hardy and Faora aboard. Final Duel and Death Having lost all his men in an instant, an enraged Zod engages Superman vowing to get revenge by killing the entire human race. The two battle across Metropolis throwing punch after punch at each other destroying buildings and bringing down skyscrapers before Zod tears off his armor and controls his ability to fly with the fight taking to the sky and temporarily in space before the two come crashing into Metropolis Central Station where Zod unleashes his heat vision upon innocent civilians. Superman grapples Zod and tries to avert his heat vision reaching the civilians before snapping Zod's neck, killing him. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Post-Mortem General Zod's corpse would ultimately be acquired by Lex Luthor, with the help of the latter's assistant, Mercy Graves. Lex proceeded the study the Kryptonian's corpse, which would help him create the fearsome Kyptonian-killing monster, Doomsday. Personality Genetically engineered to born into the Kryptonian Warrior Guild as a warrior and leader, Zod is fiercely loyal to his Kryptonian race and its ideals. He was a highly skilled military leader that was not afraid to act on instinct, such as when he decided to overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council. It is implied that Zod was once a noble and more benevolent man, as he had a long-term friendship with Jor-El, and the latter claimed that he would honor the man that Zod had once been. However, Zod would in time develop into a far more malevolent and brutal individual, to whom Jor-El referred to as a "monster." While Zod did still have feelings of genuine compassion for his fellow Kryptonians (shown when he comforted Faora after Krypton's destruction), he viewed less powerful and advanced races, such as humans, as inferior in every regard, and had no qualms about mercilessly killing them "for the greater good" of rebuilding Krypton and his native Kryptonian race upon their planet. However, Zod even treated some of his fellow Kryptonians with disdain (most notably those with "degenerative bloodlines" of the Kryptonian Law Council, as well as the "heresy" that was the naturally born Kal-El), considering only those who shared his ideals and goals to be his true equals. While usually calm and collected, Zod was capable of fearsome fits of rage. After his plans were thwarted and his loyalists re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, Zod, having failed at what he had considered to be the sole purpose of his life, became more brutal and furious that ever, and threatened to personally wipe out the entire human race in revenge. Since Zod had nothing left to lose, he engaged Superman in a ferocious final duel, refusing to stop unleashing his fury upon humanity, thus inevitably forcing a very reluctant Superman to kill him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Zod's alien body adapted to Earth's atmosphere and gravity and absorbed the yellow radiation emitted by the Sun. This process of adaption granted him superhuman powers, whose intensity increased, as long as he kept being exposed to Earth's environment. While Zod's body initially had problems adapting to the new planet's atmosphere, he was able to do so shortly before his final battle with Superman. **'Solar Battery': Zod's Kryptonian cells absorb only yellow solar energy and this in turn fuels all of his powers and abilities. His cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. ***'Super Strength': As a Kryptonian, Zod has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, as he is able to carry more than 1 million tons. He can generate large shock-waves with his mighty punches, he can effortlessly hurl cars, trucks, and massive artificial satellites great distances, instantly destroy mountain tops, and fight evenly against fellow Kryptonian Superman. Zod managed to punch Superman hard enough to send him flying up the entire height of a skyscraper, and hurl Superman with enough force to for the latter's body to penetrate quite a few skyscrapers in rapid succession before it even started to slow down (briefly knocking Superman out in the process). Zod also could generate enough force to even break through the invulnerability of a fellow Kryptonian without the need of Kryptonite, much like Superman did, when the latter broke Zod's incredibly durable neck. ***'Super Stamina': Zod almost never grows tired if he is continuously powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. He is able to survive flying into outer space and diving underwater. He ferociously battled with Superman without ever needing to stop and catch his breath. *** Super Speed: Zod can run, fly and react at incredible supersonic speeds (of over Mach 20). During his final duel, Zod was able to land several blows on Superman before the latter could react. His speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as Zod managed to catch several punches from Superman, and avoid several strikes from his equally fast opponent. The only known being capable of moving slightly faster than Zod is the Scarlet Speedster Flash. ***'Invulnerability:' Zod's body is incredible durable, virtually indestructible. Hence, he can withstand massive explosions, the extreme cold of the Arctic, falls from great heights, high-caliber bullets, anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, plasma bolts from Kryptonian weaponry, other Kryptonians' heat vision (though it does cause him burning pain), and even numerous mighty blows from fellow Kryptonian Superman. While Zod can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Zod's invulnerability and actually harming him are Aquaman's Trident of Neptune, Wonder Woman's Sword, and beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Kryptonians), as they are strong enough to physically break though his invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite, shown when Superman managed to break Zod's incredibly durable neck, killing him. ****'Healing Factor': In rare instances when he is hurt, Zod is capable of healing at superhuman speeds, especially in direct sunlight. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him, his healing factor will not be able to save him, which is what happened when Superman killed him by breaking Zod's neck. ***'Super Leaps:' Zod is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, such as when he scaled a skyscraper in only a few leaps, while pursuing Superman. ***'Flight:' Zod can fly due to him being able to manipulate his own gravity field (since Earth's gravity is lighter than Krypton's) and absorbing yellow sunlight. Combined with his speed, Zod can fly at tremendous supersonic speeds, allowing him to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely back onto the planet's surface with ease. He can also maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover in one place. He thus managed to easily keep up with the most experienced flyer Superman as their battle continued in the air, and outer space. ***'Super Vision': Zod has superhuman eyesight beyond those of humans. He possesses a superior sensory arrangement of telescopic, infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray, and gamma ray visual capabilities. He can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum when he desires, through mental focus. However, when his visor first broke open, he was initially overwhelmed by his multiple spectrum vision, though he managed to hone his senses and bypass that weakness shortly before his final duel with Superman. ****'X-Ray Vision:' When his visor first broke open, Zod was initially overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of his x-ray vision (which enabled him to see through all objects and people), and was unable to control it. However, he was finally able to gain control over it through focus before his final duel. Lead appears to be the only substance that Zod's Kryptonian x-ray vision cannot penetrate. ****'Heat Vision:' Zod has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power manifests as two thick laser-like beams of red light firing from his eyes. Zod can utilize it to stun other Kryptonians (causing them burning pain on impact), and used it to quickly bring down the Wayne Financial building in a single blast, and almost succeeded in burning innocent bystanders alive with it. ***'Super Hearing:' When his visor first broke open, Zod was initially overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of his hearing (which enabled him to simultaneously perceive numerous feeble and far noises very clearly, including both infrasound and ulrasound), and was unable to control it. However, Zod was finally able to gain control over it through focus before his final battle, now being able to exclude ambient sounds in order to focus on a specific source or frequency. ***'Longevity': Kryptonians under a yellow sun have a lifespan far greater than humans. They don't show signs of age as long as the sun is there to empower them. Zod is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, meaning that had Zod not been killed, he would have effectively been an ageless immortal. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' as the General of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Zod is a fierce and ruthless combatant, being highly skilled in several Kryptonian martial arts, second only to Faora in this regard. He initially maintained the upper hand in his fierce final battle with Superman, though the latter was finally able to get Zod in a headlock by the end of it. Hence, even without his powers, Zod is extremely dangerous. *'Expert Marksman:' Zod was a highly skilled marksman, easily shooting down High Eminence Ro-Zar from all the way across the large Legislation Chamber. *'Expert Leader:' Zod, as the General of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild and the Sword of Rao, was a highly skilled and charismatic leader, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his allies, since even after his Kryptonian coup had failed, they still looked up to Zod and unquestionably followed his lead for the 33 years that Zod tirelessly searched for Kal-El, the Growth Codex, and a planet suitable for terraforming. *'Indomitable Will:' Zod's tremendous determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. Even when his coup failed and with him helpless and at the mercy of High Eminence Lor-Em Zod refused to be intimidated, and went so far as to mock the former and spit at his feet in defiance. Upon his unexpected release from the Phantom Zone, Zod, unlike Faora, refused to fall into despair, and tirelessly lead his followers on a 33-year-long search for a planet suitable for terraforming, never seeming to lose hope. Hence, due to his great willpower and determination, Zod, unlike Superman, never experienced the weakness of mental power suppression, and was at his full strength potential upon absorbing a yellow sun's radiation. It was also though his sheer willpower and determination that Zod eventually overcame his temporary weakness of overloaded senses within Earth's atmosphere, and swiftly mastered the power of flight. Even when Superman managed to thwart Zod's plans and robbed the latter of his life purpose, Zod was as determined as ever, this time to destroy humanity in revenge for his defeat, refusing to stop until a reluctant Superman killed him. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' This radioactive green mineral from Krypton is Zod's greatest weakness, as it is extremely deadly to him. *'Red Sun Radiation/Kryptonian Environments: '''A red sun can rob Zod of the powers that he gained under a yellow sun. Because of this, a Kryptonian environment filled with red sun radiation and greater gravity (such as the interior of the Black Zero) will render Zod to human levels. *'Sensory Overload: As Zod and his fellow Kryptonians have superhuman senses, their brains can be overwhelmed by the information they take in. Though they can learn to hone their senses, an attack on their sight or hearing can briefly stun and weaken them. However, Zod recovered from the attack afterwards, and permanently overcame this weakness (through sheer focus and willpower) shortly before his final battle with Superman. *'''Beings of Equal Power: Beings of comparable incalculable superhuman might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Zod, breaking through his invulnerability without the need of Kryptonite, which was ultimately Zod's downfall, as Superman was ultimately able to kill the former by breaking Zod's otherwise invulnerable neck. Relationships Allies *Sword of Rao **Faora - second-in-command and most trusted ally **Nam-Ek - strongest soldier **Tor-An - favorite hatchet man **Jax-Ur - leading scientist **Car-Vex - warden of the holding cells Enemies *Superman - intended ally turned Archnemesis, intended victim and Killer *Jor-El - Friend turned enemy and victim † *Kryptonian Law Council **High Eminence Lor-Em † - prisoner turned jailer **Ro-Zar - victim † *Sapphire Guards - allies and subordinates turned enemies. *People of Earth **Lois Lane - prisoner and interrogatee **Martha Kent - interrogatee **Nathan Hardy † **Emil Hamilton † **General Swanwick Behind the Scenes *Actor Viggo Mortensen was considered for the role before Shannon was eventually cast. Shannon commented on his portrayal in comparison to Terence Stamp's original, iconic take on General Zod in 1980's Superman II, "To follow Terence Stamp's iconic performance in the original, it is daunting, but I just focused on one day at a time." References External Links * General Zod at the Superman Wiki. * General Zod at the Superman Anthology Wiki. Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Main Villains